falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliphate of Cadiz
The Caliphate of Cadiz is a religious radical condition with the aim "to "recover" the Moslem territories occupied by the Christians. Widely known for its public beheadings and other types of executions of both soldiers and civilians, including journalists and aid workers, and its destruction of cultural heritage sites. The refugees holds Caliphate responsible for human rights abuses and war crimes. Caliphate also committed ethnic cleansing on a historic scale in northern Magreb. Purpose and strategy 'Ideology' Caliphate of Cadiz is a theocracy, state and a Salafi or Wahhabi group. Caliphate's ideology represents radical Salafi Islam, a strict, puritanical form of Sunni Islam. Caliphate promotes religious violence, and regards Muslims who do not agree with its interpretations as infidels or apostates. Caliphate 's philosophy is represented by the symbolism in the Black Standard variant of the legendary battle flag of Muhammad that it has adopted: the flag shows the Seal of Muhammad within a white circle, with the phrase above it, "There is no god but Allah". Such symbolism has been said to point to Caliphate 's belief that it represents the restoration of the caliphate of early Islam, with all the political, religious and eschatological ramifications that this would imply. 'Goals' A significant initial goal of the group has been the foundation of a Sunni Islamic state. Specifically, Caliphate has sought to establish itself as a caliphate, an Islamic state led by a group of religious authorities under a supreme leader – the caliph – who is believed to be the successor to Prophet Muhammad. Caliphate has detailed its goals, saying it will continue to seize land and take over the entire Earth until its: "Blessed flag...covers all eastern and western extents of the Earth, filling the world with the truth and justice of Islam and putting an end to the falsehood and tyranny of jahiliyyah of ignorance, even if ghost of past and its coalition despise such." Caliphate wants to "conquer the world", and that all who do not believe in the group's interpretation of the Quran will be killed. the Caliphate fighters's belief that "all religions who agree with democracy have to die", and by their "incredible enthusiasm" – including enthusiasm for killing "hundreds of millions" of people. All non-Muslim areas would be targeted for conquest after the Muslim lands were dealt with, according to the Islamist advisor 'Strategy' It is known that the Caliphate is in the habit of initiating the invasion to a new territory by means of the infiltration of areas to be conquered by spies who would quarrel " so much like possibly on the cities I target: The one who lived there, the one who was responsible, which families were religious, which Islamic school of religious jurisprudence they belonged to, all those mosques there was, the one who the magnet was, all the women and children he had and all the years they were ". After this vigilance and espionage the murder and the kidnapping would come - " the elimination of every person who might have been a potential leader or the opponent ". In Tangier, after rebellious forces expelled towards was the ancient regime and Caliphate infiltrated the city, " the first dozens and then hundreds of persons disappeared ". The aim of the Caliphate has been described as being psychologically "to "break" those in his control, " ... To assure his absolute loyalty for the fear and the intimidation, " generating, " ... roundly hate and the revenge " between his enemies. The aim of the Caliphate is for " to terrify, to mobilize and to be polarized ". His efforts to terrify are wanted to intimidate of the same country populations and the governments of force of the objective enemy " to do imprudent decisions that they otherwise would not choose ". This appears to mobilize his supporters for them explaining by, for example, spectacular mortal assaults deeply in enemy territory, to polarize for populations drivers Musulmanas far from his governments, to the fall of the increase of the request of the caliphate impostor of the caliphate between them, and: " Eliminate neutral parties for the absorption or for the elimination ". The interest of the caliphate accentuates to the polarization or to the elimination what this calls " the gray zone " between the black (not Muslims) and white (Caliphate). " The gray color is the moderate Muslims who live abroad and are happy and the sense promised in the company here. " They stand out also for his assaults of terror in civil centers with the aim to restore the anarchy and disturbances that facilitate the military nearby operations Organisation 'Leadership and governance' Califate is headed and run by Caliph. He had two deputy leaders, for Argelia and for Morocco, both ethnic berber. Advising Caliph is a cabinet of senior leaders, while its operations in Morocco and Argelia are controlled by local governors. Beneath the leaders are councils on finance, leadership, military matters, legal matters (including decisions on executions) foreign fighters' assistance, security, intelligence and media. In addition, a shura council has the task of ensuring that all decisions made by the governors and councils comply with the group's interpretation of sharia. While Advising Caliph has told followers to "advise me when I err" in sermons, according to observers "any threat, opposition, or even contradiction is instantly eradicated". According to Muslims, spies and analysts who study the group, almost all of Califate 's leaders—including the members of its military and security committees and the majority of its emirs and princes—are former military and intelligence officers, specifically former members of terrorist cells. It has been reported that Moorish and Berbers have been given greater precedence over other nationalities within Califate because the group needs the loyalties of the local Sunni populations in both Argelia and Morocco in order to be sustainable. 'Civilians in Caliphate -controlled areas' The Caliphate "seeks to subjugate civilians under its control and dominate every aspect of their lives through terror, indoctrination, and the provision of services to those who obey". Civilians, as well as the Caliphate itself, have released footage of some of the human rights abuses. Social control of civilians is by imposition of Caliphate's reading of sharia law, enforced by morality police forces known as Al-Hisbah and the all-women Al-Khanssaa Brigade, a general police force, courts, and other entities managing recruitment, tribal relations, and education. Al-Hisbah is founded by Abu Muhammad al-Yahad. 'Women' Caliphate publishes material directed at women. Although women are not allowed to take up arms, media groups encourage them to play supportive roles within Caliphate, such as providing first aid, cooking, nursing and sewing skills, in order to become "good wives of jihad". Women were generally confined to a "women's house" upon arrival which they were unallowed to leave. These houses were often small, dirty and infested with vermin and food supply was scarce. There they remained until they either had found a husband, or the husband they had arrived with had completed his training. After being allowed to leave the confinement, women still generally spent most of their days indoors where their lives are devoted to caring for their husbands and the vast majority of women in the conflict area have children. Mothers play an important role passing on Caliphate ideology to their children. Widows are encouraged to remarry. the media wing of ISIL's all-female Al-Khanssaa Brigade, emphasis is given to the paramount importance of marriage and motherhood (as early as nine years old). Women should live a life of "sedentariness", fulfilling her "divine duty of motherhood" at home, with a few exceptions like teachers and doctors. Equality for women is opposed, as is education on non-religious subjects, the "worthless worldly sciences". 'Communications' Caliphate is known for its extensive and effective use of propaganda. It uses a version of the Muslim Black Standard flag and developed an emblem which has clear symbolic meaning in the Muslim world. 'Finances' Caliphate's three primary sources of revenue are as follows (listed in order of significance): *proceeds from the occupation of territory (including control of banks, petroleum reservoirs, taxation, extortion, and robbery of economic assets) *kidnapping for ransom *material support provided by foreign fighters 'Military' 'Army of Caliphate of Cadiz ' 'Number of combatants' Estimates of the size of Caliphate's military have varied widely, from tens of thousands[174] up to 200,000. 'Conventional weapons' Caliphate relies mostly on captured weapons with major sources including morocco stockpiles and weapons from government and opposition forces fighting in the days after great war. The captured weapons, including armour, guns, surface-to-air missiles, and even some aircraft, enabled rapid territorial growth and facilitated the capture of additional equipment. For example, ISIL captured US-made TOW anti-tank missiles supplied by the United States to the Morocco. Ninety percent of the group's weapons ultimately originated in China, Russia or Eastern Europe according to research of weapons 'Non-conventional weapons' The group uses truck and car bombs, suicide bombers and IEDs, and has used chemical weapons in Morocco and Argelia. Caliphate captured nuclear materials from Sevilla University, but is unlikely to be able to convert them into weapons. Caliphate was manufacturing and using mustard agent in Argelia and South Spain, and had an active chemical weapons research team. History Foundation (2077–2100) Caliphate Invasion (2100–2150) Caliphate of Cadiz(2150–2280) Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries